Seeing Double
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Ash arrives home to find a shocking suprise- his twin! what will Misty do? this is one for AAML.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double.   
  
It was a warm summer's night and the Pokemon of Viridian Forest were sleeping peacefully. They didn't even notice the dark stranger walking past quietly. He was taking his time, looking around at the gloomy stretches of the forest, not missing a thing. The nocturnal Pokemon watched him from above or from within the bushes. What was a human doing walking in the dark? He shouldn't be there. They hid deeper in the foliage as he came near. Where was he going? Only he knew.   
  
Ash stood shame-faced beside a small lake. It wasn't his fault, it was Totdile's. Why should Ash get the blame? He might have been partly responsible, but not completely. They had found a lake in the depths of Viridian Forest and they had decided to have a day off with their Pokemon. Each had come out and had been quite happy playing on the banks or in the water. That was until Totodile had seen a female Psyduck on the other side of the lake. He immediately fell in love with it and had swam to it. Ash had noticed Totodile was gone and had seen him on the other side. He had taken off his trainers and had swam after the crocodile, with Misty shouting behind him. When he reached his Pokemon, the Psyduck had waddled off after hitting Totodile with a water gun. He stood dejectedly on the bank, mouthed hanging open in shock. Before he had a chance to run after the Psyduck, Ash had reached him and had had to go back. Misty stood arms folded waiting for Ash to return. When he had got back, Misty had shouted at him about swimming across the lake in his clothes without giving any thought or warning to others. Ash had tried to tell her that it wasn't his fault but she walked off and wouldn't listen to him.   
  
So now he was standing soaking wet beside Totodile who was dancing around as usual.   
"Don't worry about it Ash, you'll dry off" Brock said smiling slightly.   
"I know, but why does Misty have to make such a big deal of it? I mean it's only water I'm not gonna die because of it" Ash protested with a puzzled look on his tanned face.   
"Like I said, don't worry about it, she get over it" Brock repeated. Ash sighed and sat next to their small fire. He gazed into the flames watching small shapes popping up in his vision. Sighing again he took off his jacket, shirt and trousers and crawled sleepily into his sleeping bag.   
  
The next day, Misty had forgiven Ash for jumping in the lake and they were now dawdling along the path towards Viridian City. She stayed as close to Ash as she could, still afraid of the bug Pokemon that lurked in the surrounding foliage. Several had appeared, during the day but none had gone near her. Ash had wanted to catch some of them, but he knew that Misty wouldn't go near him and he was trying to get back in her good books.   
  
Brock was the first to see the City and had marvelled at the radiance of it in the dark. Bright street lights made it look like a large fiery carpet. Pikachu also gazed in wonder. Was it the same Viridian City? It looked different in the dark. Had Pikapi gotten them lost? No he can't have, Pikachupi had been navigating. As he sat on Ash's shoulder he saw fire works lighting the blackened sky.   
"Hey, it must be the end of the Pokemon league! C'mon let's go see!" Ash said excitedly. As he ran down the hill and through the streets, his mind flew back to when he had been in League. The battles were relived in his mind as he smiled proudly. His Pokemon had done so well in it, even though they had lost to Ritchie. He remembered the award ceremony at the end where, the fire works had shone as bright as his passion for Pokemon. Shops sped by as they ran on. Finally they came to the Plateau and went inside. Since admission was free, they could go straight to the Stadium. The awards had been given and the crowds were going wild. The three finalists were standing on their platforms waving theirs trophies madly. Ash cheered even though he didn't know any of the trainers down there. The crowds then quietened for the torch of Moltres to go out.   
"Hey look! There's the President of the League!" Misty shouted over the cheers of the crowds. Ash saw him and joined the crowd again. He knew what it was like to stand down there. It was one of the best feelings he had ever had.   
  
When the fire works had stopped and the participating trainers had left, Ash, Misty and Brock had gone to the Pokemon Centre. It was full but they were able to sleep in the reception with the other people. Pikachu was sprawled across Ash's stomach, Togepi was beside Misty. Each slept peacefully, with their own secret dreams.   
  
Pikachu yawned loudly. They were back on the road to Pallet Town. He hadn't got that much sleep the night before seeing as Pikapi kept falling off the seat they were on. Next time they have to sleep in a reception on a seat, he would remember not to sleep with Pikapi. Slowly they wandered along the long dusty path, Ash in front with Misty and Brock behind. It took them the entire morning to reach Pallet Town.   
  
"There's it is Pikachu, we're home" Ash said smiling broadly, "c'mon let's go see Mom!"   
"Pikachu!" The small rodent cried happily. Ash raced off, leaving Brock and Misty behind.   
"Ash wait up!" Misty shouted after him. He slowed down slightly and let them catch up. Houses flew by as they ran, each and every one familiar to Ash. Finally they made it to his house. Ash stopped outside, caught his breath and turned the door handle.   
  
Inside, thick rays of sunlight shined in through the windows creating a happy atmosphere.   
"Mom?" Ash called. No one answered. He ran into the living room and yelled in surprise.   
"What's the matter Ash?" Misty asked from the hallway. She stepped into the other room and stared in surprise. At first, she thought she was seeing double. There appeared to be two Ash's, facing each other staring, mouths open and pointing at the other. "Two Ash's?!"   
  
To Be continued......   
  
That's the start of my first Romance FanFic. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2:Zac

This is Chapter 2. Hopefully it should be longer than the last, so let's find out!   
  
Seeing Double   
  
"Two Ash's?!" Misty said again in disbelief. Ash blinked hard and looked again. The Twin was still there.   
"Mom? Hey Mom!" they chorused. Delia entered the room smiling. The smile vanished when she saw the two staring and arguing.   
"She's not your mother she's mine!" Ash argued angrily.   
"She is not she's mine!" the twin answered back.   
"You two stop it, ok? I'm the mother of both of you" Delia explained standing beside the two. "Ash this is Zac your twin. Zac this is Ash" she introduced.   
"But Mom how come I didn't know I had a twin?" Zac asked. Delia sighed and signalled them all to sit on the sofas.   
"When you were both born, I didn't expect to have twins, especially not identical ones. Anyway, you stayed together until you were both 1 and then your father left and took Zac with him, while you stayed here with me Ash. Since neither of you could remember back that far, you didn't know each other" Delia explained carefully.   
"But why did you split us?" Ash asked again.   
"Well, when you were together you would fight unbelievably over everything, toys and especially attention. Since you Zac seemed to want to be with your father all the time, you went with him" she answered.   
"Out of interest, Mrs Ketchum, who is older, seeing as they couldn't have been born exactly at the same time" Brock enquired.   
"Zac is older than Ash by 15 minutes" Delia smiled faintly. Ash looked at Zac. He had the same spiky jet black hair with the little fringe at the front, he had the official Pokemon League hat, and same kind of clothes that Ash was wearing, apart form his jacket was red and white, instead of blue and white. His Poke Balls were situated on his belt as well.   
"But why did you never tell us?" Zac said, staring intently at Ash.   
"Because we felt that you didn't have to know. You never asked whether you had brothers or sisters so you just weren't told" Delia explained, "does anyone want something to eat?" Misty nodded, answering for everyone.   
  
Pikachu looked at Zac. He looked like Pikapi, but he couldn't be Pikapi.   
"Pika?" he said quietly tilting his head still watching Zac.   
"That's a nice Pikachu you've got Ash" Zac commented, "Do you wanna see mine?"   
"Yeah sure" Ash mumbled. Zac chose a ball and threw it. An intense burst of light appeared as his Pikachu popped out.   
"Pikachu" it said happily and ran to his master.   
"His name's Bright Spark" Zac said proudly. Ash stared in wonder. It looked a lot like Ritchie's Pikachu, Sparky, but it was a little different. It had a small scar based in his tail, from some by gone battle. Pikachu ran to him and started talking to it excitedly. Bright Spark also talked and they eventually went outside and played in the garden, watching out for Delia's flowers.   
"Well they seem to get along ok" Misty said watching the Pokemon intently. Ash nodded silently. Zac was staring out through the window. He shook his head and looked at Ash. Delia entered the room and set a tray down on the coffee table.   
"There you go. Peanut butter sandwiches and Lemonade" she smiled.   
"Thanks Mom" Ash said.   
  
Once they had eaten their fill. Ash and the others still sat talking.   
"What other Pokemon do you have Zac?" Ash enquired.   
"If we go outside I'll show you" Zac answered. They went outside and they released their Pokemon. Ash looked. Zac had: a Pikachu (Bright Spark), a Charmander, a Butterfree, a Dewgong, a Chikorita and an Eevee.   
"My Charmander's called Ignition, my Butterfree's called Summer, my Dewgong's called Ice, my Chikorita's called Blade and my Eevee's called Solo" Zac explained.   
"Mine don't have nicknames, but I don't think they need them" Ash said quietly. His Pokemon were happy and didn't need different names to determine who they were. Chikorita ran over to Blade and circled her. Once she was satisfied, she held her leaf down in the Chikorita way of friendship. Blade's dropped and touched Chikorita's already bent leaf. Cyndaquil was a bit more shy, seeing as Zac didn't have one of his own kind. Ignition walked over to him and extended a small paw. Cyndaquil also lifted a front paw and shook Ignition's. The Ash's other Pokemon then combined with Zac's Pokemon.   
"Looks like everyone's found a new friend" Brock commented.   
"Yeah" Ash half smiled. Even the Pokemon seem more friendly than me and Zac, he thought. "That's a nice Charmander you've got Zac."   
"Thanks Ash. Don't you have one?" Zac asked.   
"Once, but he fully evolved into a Charizard. Then he stayed at the Charisific Valley to get stronger" Ash looked at the ground thinking of his long gone friend. Zac muttered a small "Oh" and went back inside after he'd called back Dewgong who couldn't follow his trainer in, because he needed water. Misty followed, with Ash and Brock in tow. All the Pokemon followed.   
  
Later that night, Misty lay thinking in the spare room. How can Ash not have known about Zac? He seemed pretty tense around Zac. They look so alike but they have such different ways of doing certain things. She signed and spoke to Togepi who was walking around on the floor happily.   
"Time for bed Togepi" she said softly.   
"Toge Toge priiiiiii!" it chirped merrily. It walked to the bed and let Misty pick it up. Yawning loudly, it shrunk back into it's egg. Misty also yawned, and fell asleep quietly.   
  
Pikachu was sleeping soundly on Ash's bed, when a loud thud woke him. Slowly he lifted his head and listened intently. He didn't hear anything. He closed his eyes, and was just about to go back to sleep when he heard another bang. This time he knew he'd heard something. Should he wake Pikapi? Yes. Quietly, Pikachu walked up the bed, until he came to Ash's face. He shook Pikapi's arm and whispered his name until he woke.   
"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked groggily. There was another bang, and he heard it. "Let's go see" Ash whispered. He quietly sat up and waited for Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. He then slide his feet into his green slippers and put a blue bath robe on. Carefully stepping over Zac (who was sleeping on the floor for the night), he opened the door and stepped into the darkened hallway.   
  
Ash walked along the hallway until he came to the stairs. He avoided the areas that creaked under foot, and came to the other hallway. He walked into the living room and found Brock asleep on the sofa. Making his way to the kitchen, Ash found a window open and muddy footprints leading out to the rest of the house. Pikachu sniffed them and knew immediately who it was. Two of the sets were human, the other was from a Pokemon. Pikachu followed them with Ash close behind. They lead first to the living room where Brock was still sleeping, then up stairs to the bedrooms. They lead to Misty's room and lastly to his. Moonlight shone in through the windows and illuminated the inside of his room. There in the centre were the intruders. They turned and Ash saw who they were.   
"Team Rocket!" Ash cried. James scowled at Ash and released Weezing from his Poke Ball. The bright light temporally blinded Ash. He placed his arm over his eyes and waited until he could see. When he eventually could, it was short lived. Weezing had performed a Smokescreen, so that Team Rocket could escape. They ran down the stairs and out the front door.   
"Pikachu, follow em" Ash instructed. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and found the door. He quickly followed Jesse, James and Meowth. Zac had be woken by the smoke and was now looking for his Poke balls, which he always kept beside him. They were gone.   
"Ash where are my Pokemon? And where did this smoke come from?" he asked but no one heard. Ash had run after Pikachu. Brock had woken because of the shouts and thuds. He saw Ash run past and followed him.   
  
They found Team Rocket up in their balloon.   
"Hey Twerp! Where's all ya Pokemon?" Jesse laughed.   
"Give em back! Pikachu used your Thunder" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash gave the small Pokemon a boost up into the air.   
"Pikkkaaaaaa Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He shouted as electricity shot from his cheeks and hit the Meowth balloon. The members stood and screamed from the impacted of the electricity. The balloon exploded and flew off into the air.   
"Team Rocket's Blasting off againnnn!" they cried as they went. A medium sized bag fell from the balloon. Ash ran and caught it before it hit the ground.   
"Great job Pikachu" he praised.   
  
By now everyone was awake. Misty stood with Togepi, who was still sleeping. Zac had his arms folded and Delia was standing anxiously. When Ash entered, she wanted to know what was going on.   
"Team Rocket thought they'd try and steal all our Pokemon, but I got them back" Ash explained. He put the bag on the table and they started to look through them. Once everyone had theirs back, peace was resumed.   
"Anyone could've got the Pokemon back" Zac muttered when he crawled into bed.   
"Oh yeah?" Ash criticised, "so where were you when I was beating Team Rocket?"   
"I was waking everyone to get them to help" Zac glared.   
"What good would they have done? Pikachu was the only Pokemon left in the house. And anyway, if it wasn't for me and Pikachu, you wouldn't have ever seen your Pokemon again" Ash argued. Zac didn't answer, but when he thought his twin was asleep he muttered, "Loser."   
"I heard that" Ash said from within his covers.   
  
The next morning Ash woke to find everyone else up and eating breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, and sat in his seat a steaming pile of pancakes were put in front of him.   
"There you go honey" Delia said happily. Mr Mime could be seen sweeping the back porch. Ash ate quickly, so that he could go and do some training with Brock outside. When he had finished, he walked out with Brock and they started their practise battles. Firstly it was Chikorita against Pineco. It could've gone either way, but then Chikorita won with an impressive Razor Leaf. Next up, it was Noctowl against Golbat. Again, Golbat appeared to be winning, but Noctowl's quick thinking saved him.   
"I was sure that Golbat would beat Noctowl" Brock said looking puzzled, "Oh well. I choose you Onix!" It roared as it appeared. Ash smiled broadly and threw his lure ball.   
"Totodile, I choose you!" he shouted.   
"Totodile" the crocodile said as it danced madly. He started with a watergun, but missed as Onix dodged it by going underground (A/N: They weren't actually in Ash's garden but in a field, so Onix didn't damage it). Totodile looked at the ground waiting for Onix to appear. It seemed like eternity before it came. Ash told his Pokemon to run somewhere different, but before he could move, Onix appeared. Totodile shouted as it flew into the air and landed heavily in front of Ash.   
"Totodile! Are you ok buddy?" Ash asked with concern. It smiled weakly, as he was returned.   
"That was a great match Ash, you're really improving" Brock praised.   
"That was an improvement? I've never seen anyone battle without thinking about what they're doing that was as bad as you Ash" Zac smirked.   
"So what if I do make quick decisions. With it, I still managed to get into the top 16 in the Pokemon league and beat the Orange League Champion!" Ash glared angrily at his brother.   
"You'd probably be able to go further if you thought about what you were doing like me" Zac commented.   
"I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted. If Mom wants me tell her I'm at Prof. Oak's Lab" Ash said moodily. He stormed off with Brock in his wake.   
  
Misty sat in the living room thinking again. Ash could be so hard to put up with sometimes, but she always trusted him. Zac seemed so much more mature than Ash. He thought about what he was doing, which she could tell from watching him train with his Pokemon earlier. And he wasn't as stubborn. Misty sighed. She loved Ash, but she knew that she was starting to love Zac as well. What should she do? Only her heart knew that.   
  
"Professor Oak! Tracey! Anyone home?" Ash called loudly. He and Brock walked along a hallway and was greeted by Tracey.   
"Hey Ash, hey Brock" He smiled broadly.   
"Hey Tracey, how's it goin?" Ash asked.   
"Great! I'm learning so much from Professor Oak. Did you want to see him?" Tracey exclaimed. Ash nodded. Tracey lead them down a hallway, up some stairs and into the main research area.   
"Ah Ash, Brock it's good to see you again. I hear you've got a twin Ash" Prof. Oak said .   
"Yeah I have but he thinks he's so perfect and better than me just because he's a bit older" Ash grumbled, still angry at Zac for mocking him earlier.   
"I take he's not getting on with Zac" Tracey whispered to Brock.   
"No he isn't; they practically loath each other" Brock whispered back.   
"That bad?" Tracey said surprised. Brock nodded.   
"Ash I want you to give these to your mother" Prof. Oak said, giving him some flowers.   
"Why Professor Oak they're beautiful" Ash joked, putting on a fake voice.   
"A bit less of the cheek Ash" he was told, "She's helped quite a lot here lately, so I wanted to give them to her to say thank-you." Ash nodded, meaning that he would. He and Brock left, saying that they would come back later.   
  
When they got home, Ash gave the flowers to Delia. He found that Misty had gone. He went to the back door and looked for her. What he found was a sight he didn't want to see. She was walking side by side with Zac, arm linked through his. Tears weld in Ash's eyes, as he watched. Finally he couldn't watch anymore. He ran past Delia and Brock, up to his room. He sat on his bed his head in his hands, with tears streaming down his face.   
  
There! That was the 2nd chapter. I know it was still short but it's longer than the 1st. the 3rd should be coming soon! What do you think? Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: What Can I Do?

Seeing Double Chapter 3: What can I do?  
  
"Ash honey, are you ok?" Delia called worriedly through the door.  
"Yeah I'm fine Mom, I just need some time to think" his reply was muffled by the door.  
"Ok, whenever your ready." Delia walked off to the kitchen and started writing a grocery list for Mimie.  
  
Ash still wasn't fine. His tanned features were tear stained with identical streams on either cheek. Pikachu looked at him, his small furry face full of concern. Pikapi had never been this upset about anything. Was it something to do with Pikachupi being with the Pikapi look a like? He wasn't sure. Why must I lose everything that means a lot to me? What has Zac got that I haven't? I mean we look exactly the same, even though we have different views on things. Maybe Misty likes his views more than mine. She's never linked arms with me or touched me like that. Ash buried his faced into his pillow.   
"Pikapi" Pikachu said quietly.   
"I'm fine Pikachu, just don't worry about it" Ash gave a small reply. But Pikachu knew better than not to worry. He always worried about Ash when he was down. So he sat closer to his trainer trying to give some kind of comfort.  
  
Meanwhile, Misty was still walking with Zac. She hadn't meant to link with him, but he seemed so upset. He needed someone to talk to other than Delia.   
"But why is he like that Misty?" Zac asked quietly looking at the ground.  
"I dunno. Ash has always been stubborn, but never jealous, well maybe he has a few times but not often." Why am I doing this? I never talk about Ash behind his back. What's he gonna think if he finds out? He won't tell me anything. We've always trusted each other enough to say anything. Apart from I love you... Misty quickly came out of her thoughts. She slid her arm gently out of Zac's. "I'm sorry Zac, but Ash trusts me to keep his secrets and not to talk about him behind his back. He's my best friend and I can't talk about him with telling him, it isn't right" she mumbled and walked away quickly. Zac stood there and watched her go. She really cares about Ash. But why him? He walked off deep in thought towards the beach.   
  
Brock was arguing with Mimie when Misty got back.  
"I wanna go get the groceries!" he yelled whilst fighting the Pokemon for the little wicker basket.  
"Mime Mr. Mime!" Mimie shouted also. He finally won the basket and ran off towards the shops with Brock chasing after him. Misty giggled softly. She found Delia in the kitchen cleaning the fridge.  
"Mrs. Ketchum, have you seen Ash?" she asked politely.  
"He's up in his room, but he wants to be alone for a bit Misty" Delia answered from the depths of the fridge.  
"Ok, thanks" Misty said. She walked off towards Ash's room and wondered why he wanted to be alone. It was unlike him. She knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply. Ash didn't answer. She opened the door and looked inside. Ash was lying on his bed. As she got nearer, Misty could tell from the way his chest was rising and falling that he was asleep. Pikachu saw her and left the room. She looked at Ash's face and saw that he had been crying. What was he crying about? She wondered. He looks so cute when he's asleep. Shut up Misty! Every time you see him asleep you go all mushy. But I like him like that... Quietly she walked out of the room again.  
  
When Brock and Mimie returned from the shops, Ash was out at Prof. Oak's again. He had mumbled something about going and seeing his Pokemon. Zac thought that this could be normal, Misty knew otherwise. He only went somewhere with just Pikachu when he was upset. She asked Brock about it.  
"Well when we came back from Professor Oak's this afternoon, he gave some flowers to his Mom, which the Professor had sent. He looked out the back door, saw you with Zac and ran up to his room" Brock explained shrugging. Oh God. He jealous of Zac, because I was linking arms with him and I've never done that with Ash before. So now he thinks I love Zac more than I love him. But I love them equally. What can I do?  
"Thanks Brock" she said quickly. She went out of the door and ran up to the Lab.  
  
"Hello Misty, are you looking for Ash?" Prof. Oak greeted her.   
"Yes. Do you know where he is?" she asked urgently.  
"He's down in the grounds with Pikachu" he answered.  
"Great. Thanks. Umm Tracey could take Togepi for a while?"   
"Yeah sure thing" he complied, taking the small egg from her. With that, Misty ran out to the grounds and found Ash watching his Tauros stampede around their field.   
"Hey Pikachu, do you mind if me and Ash are alone for a while?" she smiled briefly. Pikachu smiled back and ran off towards Oak's house.  
"Misty, before you say anything, I want to tell you this. I don't want to force you to choose between me and Zac, because I think that it's your choice and I don't wanna pressure you. You always be my best friend who ever you choose" Ash breathed out slowly after saying this. He watched Misty's face, waiting for her to say something.   
"Thanks Ash, I knew you'd understand. I want to choose the best choice for everyone, so it's gonna take some time" she smiled faintly.   
"Take all the time you want Mist" Ash said quietly, looking at the ground. He walked off slowly, hands in pockets watching Pokemon run past. Misty followed him.   
  
When they got back, Ash found Zac had moved his things around in his room.  
"What the do you think you're doin Zac?" he asked angrily.  
"Moving things round, so there's more space in here" Zac replied. He was about to move Ash's favourite clock, when Ash slammed his hand down on Zac's, squashing it against the bedside table.  
"Oww, Ash that damn well hurt!" Zac shouted angrily.  
"Leave my stuff where it is, ok? It's my room and things move when I want them to not when you do!" Ash yelled in Zac's face.  
"Don't yell in my face you asshole!" Zac said through gritted teeth. Ash lunged at Zac. Brock came in to find them rolling around on the floor, yelling and fighting with each other. He quickly moved in. With one swift movement he split them up.  
"Break it up you two! Not even my little brothers argue this much!" he said calmly. Zac gave Ash a final glare and walked out. "What is it with the two of you?" Brock said.  
"He started it! Moving my stuff around, and then calling me an asshole!" Ash explained pointing to the stuff the had been moved. Brock rolled his eyes.  
"I'm goin down to dinner. You comin?" he asked sighing. Ash nodded and followed his friend.  
  
Misty was down the beach by herself. Brock was looking after Togepi while she was gone. What should she do? She'd known Ash for so long, but it felt like she'd known Zac for the same amount of time. She sighed and lay back on the smooth sand. She stared at the stars, looking at the patterns they made. She wanted them to help her with her problem, but in her heart she knew that only she could make the choice. Ash or Zac? Ash or Zac? The question pored through her mind over and over again. As she walked back along the beach towards Ash's house, she knew that whoever she chose, she would lose the other.  
  
There we got! Yet again I leave you in suspense (hopefully). I would have wrote more, but I feel very well today, so sorry if it's too short, but as they say it's quality that counts not quantity! Please review what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt

Ok, this it the last chapter folks. I pledge this entire story to those who reviewed it, thanks for all your support! I hope you like this chapter. Enough talking...on with the story!  
  
Seeing Double: the hunt.  
  
When Misty got back, she knew something was wrong. The front door was wide open and Brock was shouting. She ran the rest of the way to the house. She found Brock lying in the hallway holding his arm, his faced screwed up in agony. "Brock! My god what happened?" Misty ran to his side and knelt down. "Team Rocket....came to steal Pikachu....we tried to stop them....Arbok attack me, Ash and Zac....Ash followed them.... I don't know where he is...." Brock answered between gasps of pain. Misty inspected his arm. It was badly broken. "Do you know where Zac and his Mom are?" she asked quickly. "Delia's in the kitchen I think....Zac I'm not sure...." he answered again, "go see if they're ok." He smiled faintly. She stood and ran to the kitchen. She found Delia behind Mimie, who stood over her protectively. "Mrs. Ketchum, are you ok?" Misty repeated. "Yes, I'm fine Misty, thanks to Mimie here," she smiled, "where's Ash and Zac?" "I don't know, Brock doesn't know where they are. I'm gonna look for them. Wait here." With that, Misty ran upstairs and searched the bedrooms and bathroom. She couldn't find either Ash or Zac. By now she was frantic. Where were they? She ran back downstairs and phoned for an Ambulance.  
  
Once Brock was safely on his way to the hospital with Delia, Misty raided the kitchen. She packed food and the rest of her things. Togepi was with Delia, so she didn't need to worry about it. Grapping her Poke Balls off her bed, she ran out of the front door.  
  
Misty ran out of Pallet and up to the forest. She knew that that would be where Team Rocket, Ash and Zac would be. The forest was dark and forbidding. She wouldn't have gone in there by herself at night normally, but that night she had no choice. Once again the Pokemon stared in wonder. This was the 5th human they'd seen that night. Were they become nocturnal like some Pokemon? They cowered in the bushes waiting for Misty to run past.  
  
Misty kept running. She had no idea where she was running to, but if she carried on then she was going to get lost. So after running for half an hour, she stopped and looked around. All she could see was pitch black foliage. Small gaps in the trees let thin rays of moonlight down onto the forest floor. Misty found that she wasn't even on a path. I should find one before I get completely lost. Ash and Zac might've gone along one. If they did then I should be able to find some footprints. So she headed west looking for signs of Ash, Zac or a path.  
  
Ash was running blindly. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. Zac was breathing heavily behind him. When Team Rocket had entered Ash's home, they had set their Pokemon on Ash's friends and him. Ash had reached for his Pokemon on his belt, but Arbok had bitten his arm before he could get to them. He had cried out in agony as the snakes teeth sang deep. Luckily the serpent wasn't poisonous. Brock had run to his aid, but a quick whack of Arbok's tail had sent him flying against the wall. Brock had sunk to the ground clutching his arm. Delia had ran onto the kitchen and had Mimie protecting her with barriers and screens. Zac had disappeared beneath Victrebel. While this was happening, James had captured Pikachu in a Shock- proof box. Weezing had used Smokescreen and allowed them to escape with Pikachu.   
  
So now Ash and Zac were trying to follow Team Rocket. Blood had dripped steadily from Ash's arm the whole way. He didn't care. Finally he fell to his knees exhausted. "Ash! You can't carry on like this!" Zac said concern filling his face as he knelt beside his twin. "I have to! If I don't then I may never see Pikachu again!" Ash replied struggling to rise to his feet. He managed to stand and started walking slowly. Zac paced a hand on his shoulder and reassuringly said, "we'll find Pikachu, don't worry Ash." "But I do worry Zac. Gods knows where they are and where they're taking my friend. We've been through everything together. Even when Pikachu had the chance to stay with his own kind he stayed with me. I can't lose him, I just can't. He worries about me and I worry about him" Ash explained looking sadly at his twin. Zac knew how Ash felt. He would do anything to save his Pokemon too. So they carried on.  
  
Misty had made camp. It was useless looking for anything in the dark. She lay in her sleeping bag, looking at the stars. Are those the same stars I watched earlier? It seemed like such a long time ago. I wonder if Ash or Zac are watching them? I'll find them, I know I will. With that, she closed her eyes and slowly fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
The next morning Misty was up as soon as the sun had risen. Searching was easier when the sun where there to light the way. Darkness no longer played tricks on her eyes.  
  
Around midday, Misty came to a path. She looked at the ground carefully. There were tyre tracks and a few footprints, which were way to large to be Ash's. She sighed lowered her eyes in disappointment. A small trail of red caught her right eye. She walked over to it and stared at it. It was dark almost crimson in colour. Instantly Misty knew it was blood. It must be Ash's or Zac's. One of them must've been hurt when Team Rocket had taken Pikachu. She looked at the route the trail lead. She had a new look of determination in her eyes. With a serious expression planted on her face, she set off along the route.  
  
Ash and Zac hadn't been able to carry on. Both were exhausted. They had slept soundly until midmorning and had resumed searching. Ash was sure that they were going in the right direction. He had no proof that it was, but he trusted his heart and instincts.  
  
Sure enough, they found Jesse, James and Meowth's camp. The three were sitting around a table. A small campervan was park nearby. "Ok. Here's what we'll do...." Ash instructed as he told Zac his plan. Zac nodded. "Right let's go" he said confidently.  
  
Misty's feet were sore. Her arms were cut and clothes torn from the bushes surrounding her. "Ash had to go the prickly way didn't he?" she muttered to herself as she passed an extremely large bush. She hadn't even thought about her problem since she had left the beach last night. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. All that mattered to her now was finding Ash and Zac.   
  
Around twilight, Misty found herself on the edge of Team Rocket's make-shift camp. She saw Jesse talking to Meowth and James about something that sound important. Quietly she walked around the clearing until she was close enough to them without them seeing her. "So it's settled then. We've leave tomorrow for headquarters after we've deposed of the Twerp Twins. Let's get some sleep" Jesse said standing up. She walked towards her sleeping bag with her team mates following. What are they gonna do with Ash and Zac? What am I supposed to do? I can't do this alone, but it's too late to contact anyone and there isn't a phone for miles. What ever I do, I have to help Ash and Zac. I have to...  
  
I'm sorry! It was going to be the last chapter, but then half way through this one I decided to extend it. Sorry! Anyway I know this was more Actiony than Romanic but I couldn't help it. Anyway I'll finish the next chapter for tomorrow or the day after. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please Review it if you want to!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: theRescue and Decision

Ok. This is definitely the last chapter. It isn't gonna be super duper long, but longer than the other chapters (hopefully). Anyway, here we go!  
  
Seeing Double: the Rescue and Decision.  
  
I have to do something. But what can I do? What it is it'll have to wait until morning, I know that much. Misty crept silently away from the clearing. She didn't go too far away, as she didn't want Team Rocket to go without her knowing. If they did then she may never see Ash or Zac again. She pulled her sleeping bag out of her worn red bag and placed it on the ground. Sliding into it, she stayed fully clothed, as she didn't won't to waste time getting dressed in the morning. Breathing in deeply, she then exhaled and closed her aqua eyes hiding them from the darkness which surrounded the dense woodlands.  
  
James woke first. He shivered lightly, wishing that they could've slept in the campervan that night. He noticed that the small fire that they had been using previously had gone out. Struggling to get out of the sleeping bag he was in, he walked over to it and kicked the remainder of the ashes off the main patch onto the grounding surrounding it. He sighed. Why couldn't the Twerps just leave them alone for once? I mean they were only trying to do their job and get a bonus at the end of it. James knew what he Jesse and Meowth did was wrong, but they liked what they did. Sighing again, he climbed back into the blue sleeping bag and fell asleep again.  
  
"Ash no, please don't leave me, please Ash I need you. Ash!" Misty talked feverishly in her sleep. She woke with a start, breathing heavily. Looking around she saw that it was morning. Quickly sliding out of her sleeping bag, she stuffed it back into her bag and walked off towards the clearing.  
  
"Meowth will you hurry up!" Jesse shouted at the feline, who was taking forever to get in the passenger seats of the van.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm comin" he answered moodily, finally scrambling onto the seat next to Jesse. "Well come on Jimmy boy, get movin!" he addressed James, who was behind the wheel. James quickly turned the ignition key. The engine coughed and groaned until it finally started. After changing the gears several times (James doesn't have a licence y'know), the van slowly began to move out of the clearing.  
  
Misty saw the van moving off and sprinted over to it. Luckily she found that there were small holes in the back, that lead up to the roof. She jumped onto the back and started climbing to the top. Once she was on the roof, Misty was forced to lye flat to avoid being hit by low branches. She held tightly onto the rail, eyes watering from the cold wind that blew her face. Up ahead the was an extremely low hanging branch. Oh shit! That thing's gonna scrape the roof! Moments before the branch slide along the roof, Misty made a lightning move. Flipping herself round, she found herself hanging from the rail that she was originally holding.   
  
"Jesse did you hear something bang the side of the van?" James asked, a puzzled look planted on his face.  
"No, I didn't hear anything" she replied, "you must be hearing things James."   
  
Misty was still hanging on the side of the van. The branch had passed and she was having trouble pulling herself back up. The constant twisting and turning of the van made things more difficult. Misty's hands were starting to lose their grip. With one final effort, she packed all of her arm and back muscles into one and gave a mighty heave. She practically flew back up onto the roof. She landed nimbly on her feet, but immediately went back to her original flat position.  
  
The van sped along a narrow road for many miles. Misty's arms were numb by now. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for. The small campervan skidded round a sharp corner, and went along a narrower trail than before. The further it went, the higher up they all went. Misty looked over the side of the van and gasped at what she saw. A sheer cliff dropped vertically down to the large woodlands which they had appeared from. The view was fantastic. The forest looked like a voluminous green carpet, backed by an indescribable blue sky.   
  
Slowly the van rolled to a stop. Misty breathed a large sigh of relief. With quite a bit of difficulty she pulled her hands off of the bars which she had held on to the whole way. Gratefully she sat up. No one could see her unless they were above the van. Jesse climbed out of the van and stretched her limbs. James did the same, whereas Meowth just stood there as usual.  
"Right, let's get this over and done with" James said quietly. He moved to the side door of the campervan and went in. he reappeared with Pikachu, who was still in his glass jar. He also placed Ash's and Zac's Poke Balls beside the jar. Next he vanished back in the van with Jesse. They roughly pushed Zac and Ash out of the door. Ash stood as defiant as ever with his twin. Both had their hand tied tightly behind their backs. Ash's bite was loosely bandaged from before they had found Team Rocket.  
"Well I'd say this is goodbye Twerps" Jesse laughed evilly.  
"Let us go now and give us back our Pokemon!" Ash shouted angrily.  
"Do we have a choice in that?" James mocked. Zac glared hatefully at him. James pushed Ash closer to the edge of the cliff, with Jesse doing the same with Zac. Misty watched from above. It was now or never. Bracing herself, she leapt off of the top of the van on to James, knocking him flat.   
"Why you liddle Brat!" he shouted angrily. When Misty had jumped onto James, Ash had been knocked closer to the cliff. He fell backwards, straight off of it.  
"Ash No!" Misty screamed as she watched him fall.  
  
Ash felt the wind rushing past him as he fell. He had no way to stop his fall. The only thing he could do was scream and close his eyes. A large black dot appeared from the sun. It flew down after Ash and grabbed him. Ash felt his fall being stopped. He opened one eye and looked up.  
"Charizard!" he shouted in disbelief. His former Pokemon roared and sped upwards to the road. He landed safely and set Ash down carefully. The members of Team Rocket scowled. As they all watched, more Charizards appeared and landed behind Ash's. Finally Charler landed with her trainer. Jesse, James and Meowth watched in horror. They had never actually seen the Charizards of the Charisific Valley before. Each one was bigger than the last.  
"Oh God. Jesse what do we do?" James asked frantically. She couldn't think of anything except one thing. She was still stood beside Zac. Quickly she pushed him off of the edge, hoping to detract the Charizard. One of the largest, that Ash remembered from the Valley (the one with the scar on his eye), flew like lightning after Zac at a nod from Charler's trainer. He brought Zac up and put him down on solid ground. Jesse and James stood, paralysed with fear to the spot.  
"Charizard! Flame thrower Attack!" Ash shouted in unison with Charler's Trainer. All the Charizard that were there arched there necks and shot large amounts of red hot flames from their mouths, straight at the Team Rocket members. The heat from the attacks melted the glass imprisoning Pikachu and several rocks in it's path. It hit the van causing it to explode.   
"Team Rocket's Blasting off for good!" they screamed as they flew higher than ever before, up into the sky. Charler's Trainer then walked over to Zac and Ash and untied them. Misty ran towards them, tears streaming down her face. She ran straight to Ash and hugged him tightly. Tears weld in his eyes, and then fell like hard rain down his tanned face. Misty buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms fondly around her waist, returning the hug. He then kissed her gently on her forehead. She lifted her head and stared into his soft brown eyes. Before she could say a word, Ash kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a small quick kiss, but a long passionate one. This was what they had both wanted to do for a long time, never before having the chance. All the Charizard did their version of an "Awww". Ash and Misty finally remembered that they had an audience watching them and let go of each other. Misty looked apologetically at Zac.  
"Zac, I'm sorry. It's just that Ash and I have known each other for so long..." she tried to explain.  
"It's ok Misty, I knew you and Ash had strong feelings for each other the moment I saw you two together. You were meant to be" Zac smiled happily at them.  
"Thanks Zac" Ash smiled back, "and thank-you Charizard for saving me." Charizard blushed deeply in front of it's friends. "How come you were all here anyway?"  
"We always go out for a traditional fly around Kanto and Johto in the summer," Charler's Trainer explained, "fortunately for you we came past here and saw somethin goin on, so we decided to investigate."   
"Thank-you, all of you" Misty thanked.  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as he ran to his trainer.  
"Pikachu! You're ok!" Ash shouted happily. It was then Pikachu's turn to have a hug.  
"We'd better get you to a hospital, you're pretty beaten up" Charler's trainer stated. She then turned to the Charizard and said to a couple of the bigger ones, "you don't mind givin Misty and Zac a ride do you?" they two Charizard shook their heads, they didn't mind at all. "Great let's go!" She climbed enthusiastically onto Charler. Ash and Zac picked up their Poke Balls. Misty climbed onto one of the Charizards who had had to bend down for her because it was so big. Zac climbed onto the other. Ash climbed proudly onto his Charizard. "Ok let's move out" Charler's trainer said leading the way. Ash spent most of the way back talking to his Charizard and Misty. Misty's flew beside his. She was proud that she had the only Ash that was like Ash in the world. He was unique.  
  
The End.  
  
There we have it people! Finished! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. And don't worry Team Rocket Fans (Namely my best M8 :)) they didn't die! I know that the whole Charizard thing was a bit like the £rd Movie but I did try to make it different, honest! Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review it to tell me what you thought. Thank-you!!!!!!!! 


End file.
